


bandage

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: one time, michelle hurt himself while bowling with seoul dynasty
Relationships: FITS | Kim Dong-Eon/Michelle | Choi Min-Hyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	bandage

**Author's Note:**

> based of this post on michelle's instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/B3ZdN11HPaV/  
he had a follow-up bandaged finger picture in his kakaotalk room

No one knew how it happened.

One second they were all having fun trying to knock over the most bowling pins, the next second Min-hyuk was slightly hunched over, clutching his fingers against his belly, moaning in pain.

Jin-mo was the first one to react, leaping up from his seat to Min-hyuk’s side.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch...” Min-hyuk hissed, and Jin-mo sees the blooming red on Min-hyuk’s thumb.

Min-hyuk had broken his nail while bowling.

“Hey, anyone got a first-aid kit in here?!” Jin-mo yelled loudly, looking around for the bowling alley’s staff. Min-hyuk cringed in pain as he tuned Jin-mo out, wincing more when pain starts to bloom and spread around his thumb.

“Min-hyuk hyung, are you okay?!” Like a stab of clarity, Dong-eon’s voice pierced through the murk of Min-hyuk’s mind.

Min-hyuk turned towards the voice, all the knots of his mind untangling when he saw Dong-eon. “I… broke my nail.”

“Oh no, are you alright?” Dong-eon took over Min-hyuk’s thumb in between his palms, slowly rubbing around the thumb as he took a look at it. Min-hyuk feels a certain tingle spreading where their hands touch, but didn’t dwell on that feeling.

The tingle came back ten times stronger with a bang when Dong-eon puts Min-hyuk’s injured thumb between his lips.

“W-What are you doing, Dong-eon ah?!”

“I...” Dong-eon looked sheepish for a second. “I was just… trying to stop it from bleeding more...”

“O-Oh...” Min-hyuk made no further comment, while Dong-eon kept staring at him.

“So… can I?”

“Uh… yeah, sure,” Min-hyuk looked away while Dong-eon sucked on his wound again, rising heat flushing his cheeks from feeling Dong-eon’s soft lips around his finger. He suckled a bit on the wound, which made Min-hyuk inhale sharply from the slight pain.

“Oh…! I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Dong-eon lips let go of Min-hyuk’s finger, but Min-hyuk couldn’t manage to answer, before the rest of their friend group cut in, as if on cue.

“Min-hyuk! What happened?” Chan-hyung was the first one to butt in, looking at Min-hyuk’s wounded finger. “You broke your nail?! Man, that looks bad...”

“I’m okay,” Min-hyuk tried to play it off, but even he noticed Byung-sun was staring at the wound intensely. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

“Y’know what, you gotta document this down,” Chan-hyung took out his mobile phone and took a picture of Min-hyuk’s wound, before sending it to their group chat. “Seriously, the very first hangout we had together after the end of the season, and you had to go ahead and get yourself injured?”

“It’s not like--”

“It’s not like Min-hyuk hyung wanted to get hurt on purpose.” Dong-eon interrupted, sounding slightly irritated. But his tone went back to normal the next second. “Anyone manage to find a first-aid kit?”

Jin-mo pushed past a few of the crowding boys, “Yeah, I got one here.”

“Good, give it to me.” Without even waiting for Jin-mo’s acknowledgement, Dong-eon took over the first-aid kit with one hand, grabbing Min-hyuk’s free hand with the other, leading him towards one of the vacant waiting seats nearby.

They sat down and Dong-eon went to work with the kit. He started off by sterilizing Min-hyuk’s wound first.

“This is going to hurt a bit, hyung,” Dong-eon warned gently, voice dropping to a quiet whisper, as if Min-hyuk was the only one meant to hear his words. Min-hyuk nodded, bracing himself for the pain as Dong-eon cleaned his wound.

Nevertheless, stray hisses still left Min-hyuk’s lips, and Dong-eon apologized repeatedly in hushed whispers, to which Min-hyuk replied with “It’s okay”s.

The other boys were gathered around them, but at that moment, Dong-eon and Min-hyuk’s world only had each other in it. It was an oddly intrusive moment for the other boys, as if they had walked in on something delicate and intimate.

Chan-hyung wanted to say something, but Byung-sun held him back. “Don’t,” was the only word the taller boy said, which seemed enough to stop the main tank player.

“Okay, seems good,” Dong-eon took out a piece of plaster. “Let me wrap this around your finger and you’ll be alright, hyung.”

Min-hyuk nodded. “Thank you, Dong-eonie.”

Dong-eon stuck the adhesive end of the plaster firmly, before looking directly at Min-hyuk. “You’re welcome.” There was a small smile on his face, to which Min-hyuk subconsciously mirrored.

“Say, what will you do without me, hyung?” Dong-eon put on a casual yet teasing tone, fighting off the butterflies in his belly upon seeing Min-hyuk’s smile.

“I don’t know, guess I never want to find out about that,” Min-hyuk grinned, lightly punching Dong-eon in the gut with his good hand. “I’m making you take care of me as long as I want, so be warned!”

Dong-eon laughed heartily, a gentle smile on his face. “Of course, hyung. Anything you want.”

“Oh, speaking of which,” Min-hyuk took out his phone and took a picture of his bandaged finger. “For remembrance since you’re rarely so _ sweet _ to me.”

“Hey, I’m _ always _sweet to you!” Dong-eon lunged forward, to which Min-hyuk already predicted it and jumping up immediately, hiding behind the first person he sees, which is Byung-sun.

“Then kiss me properly on the lips like a man instead of my finger,” Min-hyuk said jokingly, a teasing smile on his face.

“Alright, sure, come here!” Dong-eon got up from his seat and started chasing Min-hyuk around.

The other boys laughed as they looked at them running around, thinking they should just drop the act and get together already.

But sometimes it isn’t too far from the truth, is it?


End file.
